gabbiehannafandomcom-20200214-history
Roast Yourself
"Roast Yourself' is a comedic single released by Gabbie Hanna on August 1, 2018, through Gabbie Hanna , and was used to announce her third single "Honestly". It was available on iTunes from August 1st-August 15th, before being taken down. Lyrics Intro: Welcome back guys! I’m gonna roast myself again ‘cause, well, last time it just wasn’t well done… Part: Yo, sup! I’m Gabbie! I’m a high roller, rollin’ through in a brand new Toyota Corolla Live alone in a two-bedroom apartment, but it’s real cheap, you can tell by the carpet That’s okay ‘cause I’m never home! I’m at the gym as you probably know ‘cause I post about it EVERY single time so my weight loss never slips your mind I’m workin’ out like 8 days a week ‘cause I can’t control myself when I eat (I’m hungry!) Think I’m an Insta model now, what’s that about? By the way, have I mentioned that I work out? Had the glow up of the motha-fuckin century! But I’ll still die alone eventually That’s right, I’m single and I can’t keep a man ‘cause I’m crazy in a way you could never understand Lots of fans but where all my friends and I’m alone every night of the weekend ‘cause my social life’s been in the trash can Love myself when I’m pumped with injections Uh oh! Oh no! My views are low! Looks like my hair has got to go… AGAIN! But hey, no sweat, no biggie as long as you pay attention to me Pay attention to me PAY ATTENTION TO ME Always say I’m workin’ hard but then again who am I kidding See my job is a joke, I take selfies for a living But I gotta say, it’s not no work all play If you’re not convinced check my resume Call myself a musician but count my songs: 1, 2 First single “Out Loud” sounds better on mute And speaking of single, it makes no sense man “I’m a satellite” but never had a true connection My music’s underwhelming but my biggest crimes are my New York Times best selling nursery rhymes STORYTIME! I admit I may have overreacted and I hope you can see past it if I’m over dramatic If my antics seem erratic and a touch problematic It’s an old bad habit I do mental acrobatics, make the situation seem undoubtably traumatic When the truth is if you study my intense reactions then my actions are a far cry from pragmatic It’s a business tactic ‘cause the honest fact is if you break it down it’s really quite systematic See I have an audience that has a demographic on a platform run by analytics on a platform that’s strictly algorithmic on a platform as long as you’re charismatic then the platform rewards bein’ a dick So maybe that’s me! If the shoe fits wear it! Hey forgive me! Like this video and share it! And I think that we can all forgive Bran Le ‘cause he only did what you all wanna do to me Twist: Overwhelmed, overworked, overpaid I’m on top of the world, sittin’ pretty on a stack but the static still cracks in my veins At the bottom of the universe i’m feeling all the weight People die for this People lie for this People suck and fuck some guy for this Pay the toll for this Sell their soul for this Play the part but what’s my role in this I’m not built for this All the guilt of this And i don’t think i can deal with this I’m too old for this Gonna fold from this People starvin’ and i get gold for this? You all chalk me up as some whiney fuck, who’s stressed by success like my life sucks I get it, I know, its such a conundrum I get what i want but i can’t have much fun with it It’s not the fame or the money i’m yearnin’ I don’t give a fuck about what i’ve been earnin’ But each day i wake up more blessed and i’m learnin’ of all of these people I’m least to deserve it I don’t deserve it I try to be perfect I’ll never be perfect I’m not worth it Keep lookin’ for answers i swear i’ve been searchin’ but come up short And I give up quick ‘cause if I found it I think I’d be scared of it You don’t see the scene that’s behind the screen and I urge you all to beware of it It’s an interesting dichotomy of monetized sincerity Stir up my insecurity with constant uncertainty generation of anxiety The “look at me” society Dubiety of piety The gods all suffer silently I’m sorry for my obsession with attention I have ungodly fear of rejection My apprehension and objection is the viral infection of dollars and followers in place of affection What I need is a human connection Not blue light and a foggy reflection of my misconception of my own perception A result of way too much introspection They find my disinterest interesting My depression, a funny thing My decline is relatable People love that I hate myself Yeah, they love that I hate myself People love that I hate myself People love that I hate myself People love that I hate myself I climbed out of my head and watched myself implode A thought without a body ought to be a shot to take a load off My brain is poisoned and i’m searching for the antidote But every time i find it my defenses scream “oh, no you don’t!” Woah But it's fine No, really I’m fine It’s just a matter of time You’ll lose your mind and not be fine from time to time I’m not crazy, but I feel crazy all a sudden in a city never seein’ snow or rain or leaves in autumn Lose yourself in seasons Not remembering that you forgot ‘em Knocking on my door, I can’t confront ‘em so i lock them out But I don’t mind No, I really don’t mind ‘cause believe it or not it feels good to be forgot from time to time So forget me and please, God, forgive me If you feel a touched underwhelmed By all my overwhelming negativity Who am i and when? When’s my work day end and where does me begin? Are these my colleagues or my friends? On a scale of ten to one do you hate who i’ve become? ‘Cause I hate who i’ve become I’m sorry for who i’ve become